TMNT: Secret Legend
by littlemikey
Summary: The Kraangs are working about something. Their target is April and the turtles too. When a new adventure starts, what will happen? For TMNT's 30th Anniversary! In two languages: Italian and English.


Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Secret Legend

The Kraangs are working about something. Their target is April and the turtles too. When a new adventure starts, what will happen?

**Chapter 1: Target April**

A big full moon shone on New York. The stars looked playing, lighting the blue of the sky.

Everything looked being perfectly calm, maybe also too for four dark figures stood up on a high building.

"Neither a Purple Dragon to hit!".

"It's all limp!" a second voice followed.

"Guys, enough! Sometimes, it's beautiful enjoying a bit of quiet" a third voice reproached.

"Right" a fourth said.

The red mask of Raphael flung in the cold air of November. He hated the calm but the quiet didn't mind.

Michelangelo looked the TCRI Tower and the small smile on his face disappeared slowly. Leatheread's lack felt every day.

Mikey loved that crocodile from hard temper. He was his best friend, after all.

And the croc was been the only "kid" had appreciated the pizza's concoction blended!

"Are you ok, Mikey?" Leonardo asked, looking the little bro.

"Fine. I was just... thinking".

Raph and Donnie looked perplexed and studied the little bro. There was the lie in that phrase and the truth in the elusive look.

"Ya miss Leatheread" Raph revealed, finally.

Mikey lowered the head, nodding. It was the same question for Raph: at this turtle missed so much Slash, or better, Spike. They were both on the same boat.

"We'll save him" Leo murmured softly: "I promise you".

Mikey smiled and hugged him stronger. Those words had given to orange turtle a new hope.

"Do you guys want to return home?" Donnie proposed, cold.

"Ok. Here is a dead zone" Leo commented.

Just when they were jumping from the roof, a whistle stopped them. Raph was the first to notice a black figure in movement, on a frontal building.

"Who is he?" Leonardo asked, ready to take his katanas.

Raph squeezed his eyes and recognizing a white hockey's mask, he laughed malicious.

"It's Casey".

The guys followed the hot head, reaching quickly the sixteen-years-old friend...

"Ok, Casey" Raph said, with the hands on the sides: "What's up?".

"Bad news, guys" the boy sighed, upping the mask on his head: "It's 'bout April".

Donnie felt his heart frozen and jumped on Casey, shaking him for the shoulders.

"Tell us immediately!".

"Easy, Donnie! You shouldn't warm yourself so" Mikey commented, received a bad look from the genius.

"Let him, Donnie" Leonardo ordered.

The genius fixed Casey again and did a back step.

"From days, I see April tired and confused. I've proved to talk with her but April says she's ok" Casey explained: "Irma doesn't know what saying too".

"Well..." Raph interrupted: "April isn't comes at the lair anymore".

Casey nodded: "During the Biology's hour she's fainted and I've taken back she to home. April looked pale".

Donnie wanted to stop his legs. He didn't wish creating other useless scenes but the love who felt for April was tormenting him so that everybody would go at April's home.

"We must go at April's immediately" the purple murmured with low voice.

"There will a masked dance in the high school, tomorrow. We could come and mix up with the others" Casey proposed.

"A dance?" Mikey repeated, with brilliant eyes: "And haven't I neither a dress?!".

Raph hit him on the nape: "You idiot. We'll go so. Being turtle will be our dresses!".

"The people will think we're student masked" Leo confirmed.

Donnie nodded, imagining April like a beautiful princess and he her prince!

"Ok. See you tomorrow" Leo said: "Thanks for the information, Casey".

"April is my friend too. Whatever for her".

Donnie bit the lips: Casey could have be another rival in love for April...? Gripping the fists, the purple tried to smile and reached his brothers, disappearing in the dark...

The week hadn't been nice for April O'Neil. The girl had started to accuse strong headache and the tiredness never left her alone.

The cause were the horrible nightmares every night. She ran, yelled for a help, but she was always alone.

April knew that her father wasn't with her anymore. After the mutation in bat, Kirby was disappeared mysteriously.

And now, the sixteen-years-old April was sat on the border of the room's window. She needed a bit of cool air after another night in white. The shadows under her blue eyes were evident like the tiredness.

She couldn't continue so.

"I need seriously to understand what is going on..." she murmured under voice: "I can't continue in this way".

Sighing, April looked the full moon and closed the window, reentering in her bed. Once on the pillow, the girl remembered again those terrible yellow eyes and an insistent voice.

"I hope the morning don't come soon"...

Not many hours later, in turtles' lair, the training was doing like always. Splinter controlled every position of his sons, divided in two groups. Raph and Mikey against Leo and Don.

Everybody had noticed the continue distraction of Donatello, lost in thought.

So much distracted, the genius had passed the entire night to think the unknown April's condition. He was really worried for her _girlfriend_.

Donnie didn't try to avoid a fist on the face from Raph, when Splinter gave the sign for fighting.

A white pain exploded in his body when he understood to be on the floor.

"Donatello, I think your training is ended" Splinter said, looking him.

"I'm sorry. I continue to think April".

Mikey and Raph made a funny expression on the love but Splinter pinched they both on the necks, like a punishment. Ignoring the little screams of two brothers, the sensei and Leonardo returned to look the genius.

"We're worried about April like you, Donnie" the leader explained, giving the hand.

Donnie accepted that help, nodding.

"If you want, we could go at her house and the school dance too" Leo continued.

Bordeaux eyes of Donnie zoomed in a big happy expression. Smiling, he hugged Leo, leaving the dojo with happiness.

You've made a happy Donnie in a records time!" Mikey smiled, near Leo.

"He's in love to April" Raph commented.

Leonardo didn't reply but smiled, proud of having made something of good.

Meantime, at Roosevelt High School, someone was remained to fix April's locker. She didn't come to school.

The punk figure of Casey Jones was waiting for the third hour because the Biology wasn't his favorite matter.

Snorting a bit, the boy tried to reach the toilette when noticed a suspect movement toward the staircases. The shadow was going toward the boiler's school and the room of electric system.

"Strange. Ok. Let's see who is he!" Casey murmured, running toward the staircases...

In little time, the boy was in the room of electric system.

"Oh, man!" Casey snorted: "I would want my clubs now!".

There wasn't nobody. Casey looked around many times but he didn't see anything.

**Casey Jones. Human. Male.**

"Who is there?!" Casey growled, freezing a bit for a cold breath on his neck: "Get off!".

Casey saw two empty eyes observing him before that a strong stroke sent him in the darkness.

_**Target One: April O'Neil...**_

_**ITALIAN VERSION: With some differences. This because we Italian love adding many words for describing very detailed!**_

**Chapter 1: Obiettivo April**

Una grande luna piena splendeva su una New York riccamente illuminata a giorno, più all'orizzonte che nei vicoletti. Le stelle sembravano giocare sorvegliate dal bianco satellite, rischiarando l'uniforme blu scuro.

Tutto sembrava essere perfettamente calmo, forse anche troppo per quattro figure oscure stagliate su un alto palazzo, dove un traliccio si innalzava verso l'alto.

-Nemmeno un teppista da picchiare-.

-E' tutto moscio, fratello!- seguì la seconda voce.

-Basta, ragazzi. Qualche volta è bello godersi un po' di pace- rimproverò una terza.

-Giusto- fece una quarta.

La maschera rossa di un noto Raphael svolazzò nella fredda aria notturna di novembre. Egli odiava oziare ma gli piaceva anche un po' di tranquillità.

Michelangelo guardò la TCRI Tower in lontananza e il sorrisino sul suo volto scomparve lentamente.

Quel bianco lucido con un emblema esagonale verde acqua sul fronte gli riportarono in mente uno spiacevole episodio. La mancanza di Leadtheread si faceva sentire ogni giorno.

Mikey amava quel coccodrillone dalla miccia corta. Era il suo migliore amico, dopotutto.

Ed era stato anche l'unico ad aver apprezzato l'intruglio di una pizza frullata.

-Mikey, stai bene?- domandò Leonardo, guardandolo scettico.

-Benissimo. Stavo solo... pensando-.

Raph e Donnie si scambiarono un'occhiatina perplessa e studiarono il fratellino. C'era la menzogna in quella frase e la verità nello sguardo sfuggente.

-Ti manca Leadtheread- rivelò, infine, Raphael.

MIkey chinò la testa, annuendo. Del resto, poi, Spike mancava anche al rosso. Erano entrambi sulla stessa barca.

-Lo salveremo- mormorò Leo, dolcemente: -Te lo prometto-.

Mikey sorrise e lo abbracciò strettamente. Quelle parole gli avevano dato una nuova speranza.

-Che ne dite di tornare a casa?- propose Donnie, infreddolito.

-D'accordo. Tanto qui è zona morta- commentò Leonardo.

Fecero per saltare in una gola fra due palazzi quando un fischio li stoppò. Raph fu il primo a notare una figura che muoveva le braccia, su un palazzo frontale.

-Chi è?- chiese Leonardo, pronto a sguainare le katana.

Raph strizzò gli occhi e riconosciuta una maschera bianca da hockey, ridacchiò malizioso.

-E' Casey-.

I ragazzi seguirono il fratello testa calda, raggiungendo brevemente l'amico sedicenne, vestito da giustiziere notturno...

-Ok, Casey- fece Raph, con le mani sui fianchi: -Che succede?-.

-Cattive notizie, ragazzi- sospirò l'altro, alzandosi la maschera dal viso: -E riguarda April-.

Donnie ebbe un battito mancante e si avventò sull'amico, scuotendolo per le braccia.

-Dicci immediatamente!-.

-Wow, Donnie! Non dovresti scaldarti così- commentò Mikey, ottenendo un'occhiataccia contrariata.

-Lascialo, Don- ordinò Leonardo.

Il genio fissò nuovamente Casey e fece un passo indietro.

-E' da un paio di giorni che vedo April stanca e stordita. Le ho provato a parlarle, ma mi dice che è ok- spiegò Casey: -Anche Irma non sa che dire-.

-In effetti- interruppe Raph: -April non è più venuta alla tana-.

Casey annuì: -Durante l'ora di biologia è svenuta e l'ho riaccompagnata a casa. Sembrava pallida-.

Donnie voleva frenare le sue gambe. Anzi, non desiderava creare altre scenate inutili, ma l'affetto amoroso che provava per la rossa lo stava tormentando affinché andare a casa dell'amica fosse la priorità assoluta.

-Dobbiamo andare a trovarla immediatamente- mormorò sottovoce.

-Domani sera ci sarà un ballo alla nostra scuola, in maschera. Potreste venire e confondervi con gli altri- propose Casey.

-Un ballo?- ripeté Mikey, con occhi stellati: -E non ho nemmeno un abito?!-.

Raph gli mollò un leggero schiaffo dietro la nuca: -Idiota. Ci andremo così!-.

-Le persone penseranno che siamo allievi travestiti- concordò Leonardo.

Donnie annuì, fantasticando su April vestita da principessa e lui che l'accompagnava in un castello per danzare.

-D'accordo, allora. A domani- salutò Leo: -Grazie per le informazioni, Casey-.

-April è anche mia amica. Qualsiasi cosa per lei-.

Donnie si morse le labbra per quella rivelazione. Probabilmente Casey stava diventando un nuovo rivale in amore. Stringendo i pugni, cercò di sorridere e raggiunse i suoi fratelli, sparendo nelle tenebre...

Non era stata una gran bella settimana per April O'Neil. La ragazza aveva cominciato ad accusare forti emicranie e la stanchezza l'aveva fatta più volte preda.

La causa erano i tremendi incubi che la perseguitavano ogni notte. Non ricordava mai cosa sognasse ma c'era una voce confusa che le ricordava qualcosa. Cercava aiuto ma era sola.

Come quando gridava nel cuore della notte, sperando che suo padre l'avrebbe confortata coma da bambina.

April si rendeva conto spesso che non poteva nemmeno contare sull'aiuto di suo padre da quando era stato mutato in pipistrello.

E ora, la sedicenne dai capelli arancio era seduta sul davanzale della finestra della sua camera, a godersi l'aria notturna dopo l'ennesima nottata in bianco. Le occhiaie erano evidente sotto lo sguardo stanco.

Non poteva continuare così.

-Ho bisogno seriamente di capire cosa sta succedendo...- mormorò sottovoce: -Non posso continuare così-.

Sospirando, April guardò la luna piena e chiuse le finestre, guardando il suo letto disfatto. Il suo corpo infreddolito era scosso dai tremori dell'incubo, di cui ricordava solo grossi occhi gialli e una voce insistente.

La rossa s'infilò nel letto e cercò di riprendere sonno, augurandosi non solo una buona dormitina ma anche che il giorno non arrivasse tanto presto...

Come accadde, sfortunatamente...

Poche ore più tardi, alla tana delle tartarughe, la giornata si stava svolgendo come al solito. Splinter sorvegliava l'allenamento dei suoi ragazzi, indaffarati a combattere a coppie. Raph e Mikey contro Leo e Don.

Tutti quanti non avevano potuto fare a meno di notare lo sguardo assente del genio, completamente assorto nei pensieri, riguardanti le condizioni sconosciute di April.

Il viola era stato talmente distratto, dopo aver trascorso anche la notte in bianco a pensare, che non riuscì neppure a schivare un pugno al volto da parte di Leo, quando Splinter diede il segnale per attaccare.

Donnie scattò fuori dalla sua trance quando il dolore sparò attraverso il suo corpo, prono sui tatami colorati.

-Donatello, penso che il tuo allenamento sia concluso- decise Splinter, guardandolo.

-Mi dispiace. Non posso non pensare a come si senta April-.

Mikey e Raph presero in giro il fratello con espressioni amorose e divertenti, ma Splinter se ne accorse e pizzicò sul collo ad entrambi.

Ignorando i guaiti dei fratelli, il sensei e Leonardo si rivolsero nuovamente al genio.

-Siamo preoccupati per April quanto te, Donnie- ricordò l'azzurro, porgendogli la mano.

Don accettò e annuì.

-Se ti fa piacere, stasera potremmo andare a trovarla- continuò Leo.

Lo sguardo bordeaux del genio sgranò, meravigliato e grato della frase che mai avrebbe pronunciato apertamente. Sorridendo, offrì un piccolo abbraccio al maggiore e uscì dal dojo dopo un rispettoso inchino.

Con la mente ferma, ora, su piccole migliorie da applicare a MetalHead, Donnie si rinchiuse nel suo laboratorio, solo per nascordere la sua esplosione di felicità per andare da April, il più silenziosamente possibile, però!

-Lo hai fatto felice in un tempo da record- sorrise Mikey, accanto a Leo.

-Lui è stracotto di April- commentò Raph, ghignando.

Leonardo non rispose ma sorrise, orgoglioso che suo fratello fosse passato da un muso lungo a un sorriso radioso...

Contemporaneamente, alla Roosevelt High School, qualcuno era rimasto a fissare l'armadietto intatto e ancora chiuso con il lucchetto di April. La figura punk di Casey si distingueva dalla folla di studenti nella seconda ora.

Casey non avrebbe partecipato alla lezione di biologia come tutti gli altri. Odiava quella noiosa materia, un po' come i ratti. Stava aspettando la terza ora per educazione motoria.

-Stasera c'è il ballo- fece il ragazzo, appoggiato a un armadietto.

Lui non aveva né la ragazza e né un invito. Quindi era libero e scapolo.

Sbuffando un po', il giovane fece per dirigersi alla toielette quando notò un movimento strano diretto verso le scale che conducevano agli impianti elettrici e alla caldaia principale dell'istituto.

-D'accordo. Vediamo chi si aggira!- espresse il giovanotto, correndo verso il corridoio.

L'ombra sembrò fermarsi un attimo, con esitazione, proprio sull'ultimo gradino delle scale bianche, attendendo l'arrivo di Casey. Quando fu certa di essere seguita, la figura riprese la fuga, entrando nella stanza inerente agli impianti elettrici.

-Cosa?- formulò Casey, basito.

Guardandosi intorno, il giovane non vide che la tromba delle scale in salita, il pavimento marmoreo e le mura crema, fiocamente illuminate da una serie di neon.

Il giovane avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per le sue mazze o per la maschera, ma si tirò sulla testa il cappuccio della felpa e entrò circospetto nella stanza oscurata.

-Strano che non sia neppure chiusa!- mormorò, abituando gli occhi alla luce rossastra.

Iniziando a guardarsi intorno, Casey avanzò il più silenziosamente possibile in quella grande sala fatta di mura e pavimento completamente di cemento armato.

Vi erano varie gabbie di vetro che proteggevano i sistemi elettrici e una porta ignifuca conduceva nel giardino della scuola.

-Ehilà?- chiamò Casey: -C'è qualcuno qui?-.

Nessuna risposta.

Il ragazzo dai capelli neri abbassò le spalle tese, un po' deluso per la mancanza di rissa e sperò davvero che l'ombra che aveva visto non si era trattata di uno scherzo della mente.

_**Casey Jones. Umano. Maschio.**_

-Chi è la?!- scattò Casey, rabbrividito al passaggio di una fredda corrente contro il suo collo: -Esci fuori!-.

Casey vide un paio di occhi vuoti fissarlo, prima che un forte colpo alla nuca lo spedisse direttamente nell'oscurità.

_**Obiettivo Uno: April O'Neil...**_


End file.
